disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
0-8-4
"0-8-4" is the second episode of the Marvel ABC series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. It premiered October 1, 2013. Plot The agents are flying in "The Bus" and Coulson tells the air control tower that everything is going to be ok... until a whole gets blown through the side of the plane. Coulson is barely hanging on as the air pressure almost sucks him out of the plane. 19 hours earlier, Skye is moving her things from her van to The Bus. Coulson allays Grant's fears about Skye joining the team, though he remains skeptical. Fitz and Simmons welcome her while even Agent May doubts Skye's ability to help. The physicists help Skye settle in and Grant gives her a pamphlet on the plane "because it is not like other planes". Coulson tells her that the 0-8-4, an object of unidentified origin, is in Peru. They discover their 0-8-4 in a temple, where the archaeologists have left it untouched. Fitz releases one of his drones to examine it. Grant and May stand guard outside, and he reveals that he knows that she was known as "The Cavalry" for her fighting skills. They are soon assailed by camoed soldiers. Coulson, Skye, Fitz, and Simmons come out to see what all the noise is about and he recognizes Comandante Camilla Reyes, a soldier he had worked with who is know the commander of the Peruvian armed forces. Fitz discovers that the artifact is powered by Tesseract energy. When some Peruvian rebels start attacking, the agents and military try to fight back. To keep the unknown device out of the rebels' hands, Grant removes it with his bare hands from the wall, much to Fitz's chagrin. By using an explosive weapon to knock down the rebels. The agents and Reyes' soldiers get away to The Bus, all of the junior agents getting on each other's nerves along the way. They narrowly escape with the device and Fitz describes the danger of the device. May is not happy with Coulson because she didn't want to engage in fighting. Coulson leaves her alone to stew, her turning autopilot on. Skye, Fitz, Simmons, and Grant are all angry at each other due to the other's problems but Coulson says they need to work out their problems. Coulson gives Camilla a full personal tour of the jet. Fitz-Simmons realize that the unknown device is an extremely powerful super-weapon. Skye tries to get on Grant's good side but she soon notices that Grant got a shallow shotgun wound. During the tour, Coulson shows off some of his antique spy weapons. As Skye and Grant are talking, he knows that the soldiers are about to attack. Coulson reveals that he knows that she is planning to attack and steal back the weapon. One soldier knocks out May, one breaks into Fitz-Simmons's lab and holds up Fitz, and a couple attack Grant and Skye, tying all of them up. Coulson knows that the only reason Camilla is allowing him to stay alive is because S.H.I.E.L.D. will shoot them down if he does not say they are safe. The five agents begin working together after Agent May dislocates her wrist to release herself. Coulson also works to disentangle his hands from his ties. Camilla doubts the team but Coulson says they are stronger now that they have a common enemy. May breaks into the lab and Fitz seds out one of his droids. Coulson tells the tower that everything is okay and the droid fires a hole through the side of the plane, sucking out one of Reyes' men and almost taking Coulson also. The doors are released due to the change in cabin pressure. The soldiers fight back but all are apprehended. Fitz and Simmons search for the 0-8-4 but can barely keep from going out of the hole. Coulson saves Camilla saying "I don't want you to know what a 30,000 foot drop feels like." Skye mends the hole in the plane wall with a life raft just before Grant almost falls through it. The agents have a moment of peace in the destroyed plane. Coulson sends Reyes to a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent May convinces Grant to take on Skye as her commanding officer. The agents sit and watch as the rocket takes off carrying the 0-8-4 to the sun. Coulson sees whose idea it was to blast a hole in the plane and commends them on a job well done. Skye's phone vibrates and an unknown person ask if she is still a part of Rising Tide... to which she answers that she's in. Director Nick Fury is none too happy that Coulson's agents destroyed the agency's plane after only six days. He also expresses his distaste with Coulson's hand-picked team. Category:Television episodes 1 S01E02